The Exceptional Visitors
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Few days after Eclipse, Alice has two more troops a one is 1/3 vampire, 1/3 Angelic and 1/3 Elemental Witch her girlfriend who's a Therian wolf but realized that the newborns aren't the only problem. Heather and Nadia are mine.
1. Chapter 1

_The Exceptional visitors_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part one_

"_Come on Jasper we're going to have guests soon we have pick them up." Alice called and Bella gave her that look. "There are still newborn here and we need help." Alice said and as she puts on her jacket. Bella could swear she her closet must be like seven feet deep. Jasper comes down to watch all of this. Bella is on the couch with Edward and they are trying to process what Alice is about to do. "How many we got left?" Edward asked and Alice told him about Victoria telling some to stay for a while. She talks about being proactive about hunting them. So Alice and Jasper got ready then gave Bella a big hug then with Jasper was out the door. _

_Alice turned left and then a right. She then saw lighting strike down up the road a little bit and then there was a long haired blonde with two bodies fallen by her feet. The blonde was with a smaller Latin girl growling with four new born vampires. One approaches the ground swallowed him up and is head only showed. The other woman ducks the next new born and cracks the head off the other one. The one that just crashed onto the car got killed by Jasper and Alice. _

"_I would suggest to leave." Alice said and the blonde looked up. The last vampire heard thunder in the distance, the wind caught up on both sides of him. It pulled him up in the air and split him apart. "Sorry." The blonde said and Alice notice she had the fangs. _


	2. Chapter 2

_The exceptional Visitors_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Two_

"_Your Heather, one hundred years old 1/3 vampire, elemental witch and angel. You are Nadia, you are a Therian they are human who never shift totally into a wolf ." Alice said. "No offense but we aren't in our world, are we?" Nadia said and Jasper asked about what was the last thing they remember. _

"_We would going to our honeymoon, we have like a lot of things to do after. It's going to be like resident evil there soon." Heather said and Alice didn't get the reference. "It's a video game where you kill zombies or creatures that would generically alter," Emmett said and Alice responded, "You would brought her, I know that you will be back the exact time when you left. We need help." "All right, we have to know is it anything supernatural hurting human or vice versa.." Nadia said and Alice finished, "Yes. If we don't stop the newborns they will kill humans, they have been turned against there will." Heather looks at Nadia. "We're in." They both said together with Heather eyes turning blue and the wind picking up. "Baby." Nadia said and Heather responded, "Sorry about that. Dramatic effect." _

_So they met in the forest. Carisle was fascinated by Heather. "It's amazing. I never met an angelic and a vampire." Carisle said and Heather responded, "My father taught me that you will amazed people, he didn't talk about the unbalanced of having these gifts." Essie walked to Heather so warm. "You seem to cope." Essie said and Heather responded, "Sometimes when you have to use a lot of elementals including healing, you have to re-charge and that's a minute when that happens." Jasper said and added, "You will need to know how to fight the newborns in a different manner." "As long as we could be back to our honeymoon I'm willing to learn." Heather said and Nadia responded, "Same here." Alice checked and all seems good. "We start in five minutes. Nadia then smelled something and look towards Bella. She had a big smile on her face. "Your human." Nadia said and Bella shook her head. "Soon to be vampire." Bella said and Nadia grabbed her into a hug then stopped. Heather walked over and said, "My girlfriend rarely means women who are human or close to it or about to turn and there lover is a vampire. Baby contain your excitement" _

"_No it's cool. How long have you two been together?" Bella asked and Heather responded, "She put a ring on it." "Isn't that from a song?" Edward asked and Bella shook her head. "We could talk later." Bella said and they begin to work out. _


	3. Chapter 3

_The Exceptional Visitors_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Three_

_As training was done and Nadia was sore. Heather was rubbing her girl's back, Nadia mark her and Bella walked over. Alice was watching those two together and realize that what she has with Jasper is the special thing in the world for her. Bella with Edward and she turned to see those two._

"_Baby I think we got an admirer." Heather said and Alice responded, "I'm sorry I just." "It's cool." Nadia said and Alice paused because she had a vision and everyone broke out from what they would doing. "What's an Sin eater?" Alice asked and Heather stood right up. "Where are they?" Heather asked and Emmett responded, "What are they?" _

_After a few moments, Heather explained. "In Egypt times there was a priestess who saw the prince's attacks before they happened and then was the wife. The prince desired the priestess, the wife didn't like that and they had a fight. Priestess won. The wife was a dream walker and made a deal with a dark force to continue her line to kill to be brought back. When the wife was filled the cancer which is remorse of the kill the child must absorb it and continue the line." "When the sin eater stores victim it's another world like Iowa and purgatory." Nadia said and Edward responded, "I've been to Iowa." _

"_Sally is a sin eater, the fight that's about to come we're trying to find out where's…" Heather paused and Alice filled in the blanks. "Are you sure this is not your reality?" Alice asked and Heather pulled out her cell phone. "Hello." Heather said and then was a paused, "Who is this?" Heather asked and Heather responded, "This is Heather." "No this would be Heather." The Heather in the Cullen said. _

_So the Heather on the phone called for their leader. _

"_Heather, what are you doing there?" Isabella asked as they would on speaker phone and Heather told the story. "That's why you came back, you told me that you couldn't remember what happened." Isabella said and Edward responded, "I have the power to change events. I could of done that to you." "There's no fucking way I would have allowed you." Heather in the Cullen said and paused then yelled on the phone, "Where's Nadia?" "She's right here." Isabella said and Nadia in the Cullen house knew she was worried. _

_. _


End file.
